


Family Don't End With Blood

by HardcoreSupernatural



Series: Family Don't End With Blood [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardcoreSupernatural/pseuds/HardcoreSupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: After everything that happened, Y/N wants to finish the case to take her mind off of what happened with Dean. But the Winchesters wont let her be. So when she leaves, Dean is determined to find her.</p>
<p>Dean x Reader, Dean x Sam</p>
<p>Warnings: Swearing and some violence. Other than that, nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Don't End With Blood

**Author's Note:**

> *Thank you for all enjoying Part 1, it really means a lot to me. In the next part, there will be smut.*  
> Find me on tumblr: imwhatwilliswastalkinabout

All that laid in front of you was a long stretch of highway. You didn’t know what to think. About any of it. All it was supposed to be, between you and Dean, was a fling. Nothing else. He didn’t need to know your life story. That was your business. But you couldn’t help but think that he might actually care. Does someone finally care enough to get to know you? Can you finally care enough about somebody to let them in?

Your head was jumbled into a million pieces. You knew what your family did was wrong, but no one said it was. No one ever cared. No one wanted to care. But then you met him, Dean, fucking, Winchester. The guy who wants to know you inside and out. Who want to help you. Why? He had his own problems.

You couldn’t go very far considering you left all your clothes in your duffel bag back in the room. You let a deep breath out as you turned the car around. You feared having to face him. The thought of him wanting to know your darkest secret scared you.

You pulled the car up to your room. You shut off the engine and prayed no one heard it. You opened the door to the car and got out. Your eyes fixed on the Winchester motel door room the whole time. You reached your door, pulled out the key from your pocket, and walked in. You held you breath hoping to not find a sleeping Dean inside. You let it out when you found no one was in your room.

You walked around the room gathering all your belongings. As you were packing your bag, a loud cough catch your attention. Signaling that someone was at the door. You turned your head to see a man leaned up against the door frame. His hand was behind his head while his eyes were on the ground in front of him. He looked as if he was thinking but had nothing to say. You stared at him for a second then resumed to packing your bag. You wished, no, you prayed that he would leave. But no one answered your prayer.

“You know, you should stop leaving doors open if you don’t want people to find you,” Dean finally said as you packed your bathroom essentials into the bag.

“I guess I don’t learn from my mistakes,” you said with a total bitch face. You didn’t want to talk, especially to him.

He chuckled, “I just want you to know that I’m always here to tal-.”

“I don’t want to talk,” you shouted, “about any of it Dean. It’s not your problem. Why do you even care?” you finally asked with a loss of breath.

“Because I know what it feels like. Like having no to talk to about this crap. Trust me, Y/N, it sucks,” he answers with vulnerability in his eyes.

You stared at him. He struck a nerve. A huge one. You met his stare. A tear fell down your face. Dean stood straight up and started to walk towards you. Your breaths became scattered. Your vision blurry.

Before he embraced you in a hug, your hands went up in front of you. Telling him to stop in his tracks. “I’m so sorry, Dean. But this isn’t your battle to fight,” you whispered as you pushed passed him, picking up your bag and heading out the door.

Dean ran after you. He got a hold of your arm and stopped you from moving. “You don’t have to face this alone, Y/N. I want to help you. Please,” Dean pleaded.

You shook him off. As you were about to get into your car, he yelled out, “Where are you going?”

As you hopped in, you yelled back, “To finish the damn job.” And with that the engine roared to life. You pulled out of the parking space leaving Dean behind in the rear view mirror.

\----

Dean walked back into his room. Sam was sitting there looking over the case files on the kitchen table.

”Is everything okay with, Y/N?” Sam questioned already knowing the answer. He was just trying the break the tension.

Dean didn’t answer. He was going to his duffel bag and pulling out his gun. Sam stood up and went to Dean putting a hand on his shoulder. Dean shook him off.

”Where do you think you’re going, Dean?” he insisted on knowing his brother’s plan.

”Y/N is going to finish the job. I’m going to find her,” Dean angrily said.

”You don’t even know where she’s going,” Sam explained to Dean.

”At the crime scene, the officer said he smelled sulfur, and he told Y/N about it too. Shes got as much of a lead as we do, Sammy. And where would you and I go if we needed information about a demon?” Dean asked his brother.

”Ask another demon,” Sam said hesitantly.

”Bingo!” Dean spoke while his hand shot in the air.

Dean and Sam left the motel room. The ride was uncomfortable until Sam broke the silence. “What is you’re deal with her anyways, Dean? You only met her a few hours ago,” Sam wondered while looking out the window.

“I just need to make sure she alright. To make sure she lives,” he grumbled, holding onto the steering wheel tightly.

\----

Why did he care about you? Why did you care about him? All these feelings made you go crazy. The only thing on your mind was him. Only him. All he was, was making you go crazy. From his pretty body. To his stunning green eyes and freckles that danced along his nose and cheeks. His soft voice. All of him. He was the one that held you heart, but how? You barely knew him.

You traveled a long way from the motel. Pasted several field of crops. You finally found the perfect place to summon a crossroad demon. You got out of the car and shut the creaky door.

It was silence. Calming. Like no one has been where you are in days. Finally you were at a place where you didn’t have a care in the world. No one was near you for at least 15 miles and damn did it feel good to be alone. You let out a loud and meaning scream. The scream was a mixture of frustration and built up tension.

After you recovered from your scream, you drew a devil’s trap with some black spray paint on the ground. In a small metal tin you had, you put a picture of yourself, graveyard dirt, and the bones of a black cat. You shut the container and took a deep breath. You knelt down and place the box in the ground, covering it up with some dirt.

Nothing happened quickly. You stood there for a moment, then when you took your eyes off the devil’s trap for only a moment, a soft voice spoke.

“Hello? Care to make an offer,” a beautiful, tan woman said. She was wearing a thigh high black dress with red high heels. Her hair was slightly curled. And you could see why there was so many people in this town selling there souls.

“Why are you killing?” you asked holding up a flask of holy water.

“Why do you care?” she smiled tilting her head to the side, “It’s none of your business of what my business is.”

“You’re killing people!” you shout at her, throwing holy water. As it hits her skin it vaporizes, sending her forward screaming, “Tell me why people are dying here!” you demanded, breath heavily.

She doesn’t talk. She is still bent over her knees. You throw more holy water. She screams again, this time louder.

“Tell me or I will kill you,” you speak as your eyes widen. You stood there angry. More angry than you should be, but lets face it, it’s been a hell of a day.

“Okay, okay. Just stop,” she says while putting her hands up, “it’s not me, it’s another demon. I don’t know who. But he’s been here for a while now,” she explained.

“What is he doing here?” you questions her with a confused face. Your lips part slightly.

“I don’t know,” she replied

“How do you not know?” you yell, “How is no one in Hell doing anything,” you stated.

“As long as you’re getting souls to go downstairs, no one really cares how you get them,” she responded while crossing her arms over her chest.

“I’m done with talking, bitch. Tell me now where this guy is hiding,” you walk up to her and place a knife laced in holy water up to her neck.

“No, I’m not telling you, a damn hunter, anything,” she sassed back at you. Spit hitting your face.

“Fine,” you say raising one eyebrow, forcing the blade to rubbed deeper into her neck. She let out a scream and plead for you to stop. But you didn’t, you kept going and going.

You finally gave her a breather when she said, “All I can say is that something is going on at the old warehouse at Mills and Anderson.”

“Thanks,” you winked and took the blade off of her. You started on your way when she left out,

“Aren’t you forgetting something.”

You turn around. She point to the ground, indicating that the devil’s trap was still whole. You take a couple steps back and with your foot you broke the trap. As you walked away she disappeared. You got back into your car and headed back towards town, to the old warehouse the crossroad demon was taking about.

\----

Sam and Dean drove for about 45 minutes. Both of them saying nothing. But thinking everything. Dean was nerves that he was going to lose you. While Sam was asking himself what happened with you and Dean.

When they got to a crossroad, a little more closer to town. They got out of the car going around to the trunk, getting holy water, the demon knife, and spray paint.

They walked over to the center of where all the roads connected. Sam put all that was need to summon the demon in the box, while Dean painted the trap. After they both were done, they waited. A little while past then a woman appeared. The same demon who helped you.

“I didn’t know I’d be blessed with the Winchesters tonight,” she smiled with beaming red eyes.

“We’re not her to play games,” Dean informed the smiling demon.

“We want to know if a girl about ya-high,” Sam held up his hand to about his chest area, “came by to see you?”

“I don’t know, maybe,” she pouted her lips, pretending to think.

“No tricks here demon, where is she?” Dean pushed her back a little while he talked, holding the demon blade up to her neck.

“Calm down Winchester,” she spoke, “you two seem to have a lot in common and by the looks of her, she seemed like she could take care of herself.”

“Just tell me where she is before I kill you,” Dean pushed the blade further in the demons neck.

“Now where would that get you?” she questioned smiling. The blade was being pushed in deeper. The burning on her skin made her teeth clench together.

“Tell me now,” Dean shouted. Looking the demon in the eyes.

“The old warehouse on Mills and Anderson,” she answered through her teeth.

“Thanks,” Dean took the knife away and headed back to the car, “Come on Sammy,” Dean yelled over his shoulder. Sam quickly followed after him.

“Hey, are you just going to leave me here?” the red eyed demon hissed at the boys getting into the black Impala.

“Yup.” Dean shouted back at her with a smile before getting into the car and turning on the engine. They made a loop around the demon, making sure not to destroy the trap and heading back in the direction they came.

“Dean, we’re going to save her,” Sam said after a few moments of silence.

“I don’t know, Sammy,” Dean responds back, “I just don’t know,” he finishes under his breath. He knew that you could handle yourself. But a lot has happened and he didn’t want to be the cause of you killing yourself. He wanted you in his life. He need you in his life.

\----

Sam and Dean got to the warehouse just in time. As they ran into the room where you were. You were on the ground with the demon hovering above you. Sam and Dean had their guns pointed at the demon, but they knew that regular guns didn’t work. So, Dean put his gun in his waistband and took out the demon knife.

“Cover me,” Dean whispered to Sam who nodded his head.

“Hey! Get off of her, you son-of-a-bitch,” Dean yelled at the demon kneeling over you.

The demon whipped his head to see the two Winchester boys. A smile grew on the demon’s face as he recognized the two brothers. The strong man the demon empowered walked toward the boys, shifting his weight between both feet.

“And what are you going to do about it?” he grinned raising an eyebrow. Right after the demon spit out his words, Dean ran towards him but got thrown across the room by the demon.

While the demon was distracted, you manged to get enough strength to grab your knife out of your jacket. You stood up and ran at the demon, jabbing him in the back with the knife. The demon screamed. His back arched as you dug the knife deeper in his back. The thought of trying to save the man he possessed was gone, there was no turning back now.

Sam helped Dean up, taking the demon knife and running towards the demon to stab him in the stomach. Killing him instantly. The body dropped in your hands as you also collapsed onto the floor.

You had no major injuries, luckily. Thank god the Winchesters came to your rescue or you would have been a goner. You laid on the floor, breathing heavily, eyes half closed.

“Thanks, Sammy,” you let out, breath scattered. Sam nodded his head with a silence you’re welcome.

“Y/N!” Dean shouted across the room, running towards you, “I thought I lost you,” Dean held you in his arms, rocking back and forth. A tear slipped out of his eye. You reached you hand up to his face to wipe the tear that ran down his cheek.

“Not yet, Winchester,” you say laying in his arms.

In the matter of seconds, Dean pressed his lips against yours. Your whole body broke down. Thoughts shattered all over the place. The kiss was meaningful in every definition of the word. You kissed back, sliding your hand around his neck pulling him closer to you. You both finally broke the kiss when the loss of breath became overwhelming. You stared into his eyes and whispered as a smiled formed across your lips, “Not yet.”


End file.
